Nymphadora's Nymphos: Ginny's Induction
by NymphoHP
Summary: The first in a series of smut based fanfics about a secret group at Hogwarts. Currently run by Nymphadora Tonks, the group meets weekly for some seriously sordid girls only fun. This first story sets up the series and brings Ginny into the already well established group. If you're not into smut fanfic then please don't read, I guarantee you won't enjoy it!
1. Hermione & Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

* * *

It was a cold Monday night as everyone sat around the vast tables in the great hall stuffing their faces with the fantastical feast that was laid out for them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in their little group, Harry and Ron were shovelling food into their mouths like they hadn't eaten in a week, occasionally looking up to add to the conversation, frequently spraying food at the same time.

Hermione looked up towards Ginny, shooting her a coquettish smile. The boys were deeply entrenched in their meal, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around them. Hermione cautiously leant in to Ginny, whispering into her ear, "Midnight, common room. Pyjamas, socks, nothing else." Hermione pulled away slowly and resumed eating her dinner. She glanced over to Ginny again with the same smile on her face, Ginny reciprocated giving a slight nod at the same time.

Trying to look as innocent as possible the girls looked back towards Harry and Ron who had almost cleared their plates. "So what are you boys up to tonight then?", said Hermione. "Dunno", said Ron. "I've no doubt you'll be pawing through that grubby old potions book again?".

"Well it's fascinating", said Harry, "I've still got no idea who it belonged to and every potion in there that I've made has come out perfectly. Professor Dumbledore asked me to get close to Professor Slughorn and I think this is the best way to go about it".

"What about you two?", said Ron. "Nothing much, I've got some homework to do and I might take a bath", said Hermione. "Same", said Ginny. Both girls looked back to their plates grinning to themselves.

The plates all disappeared and were immediately replaced by numerous delicious looking desserts. Hermione picked up her spoon and accidentally, but completely on purpose, dropped it under the table. "Oops". She stood up from the table and knelt down over the bench looking around for it under the dark table. As she found it, before standing back up, she discreetly touched a hand to Ginny's knee, running it up her skirt and, along her thigh. She moved her fingers ever closer to her warm and slightly moist pussy.

Bang! Ginny, literally having a knee-jerk reaction, had just smashed her knee into the table in reaction to Hermione's wandering hands. She painfully hid her expression on her face, which looked slightly more flushed than usual. "Ow!", said Hermione, with a huge grin on her face as she pretended to take the blame for the noise. She stood up, exchanging the grin for a look of discomfort as she pretended to rub her head where she'd 'banged' it on the table. "You doughnut", said Ron, caring as ever.

Hermione took her seat back at the table, glancing over at Ginny's slightly flushed face as she determinedly ate away at her ice cream.

The boys inhaled their dessert in a matter of moments and Harry stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the common room, anyone else coming?", said Harry. "I'll come with you, these 2 will probably start talking about homework or something equally as boring", said Ron. Hermione couldn't resist but say something slightly teasing back, "Oh no, we've got much more interesting things to talk about", giving them a wink and knowing they'd think nothing of it most likely, but secretly it was kind of true.

"Yeah, ok", said Ron sarcastically. "Cya later". Harry and Ron carried their laden stomachs out of the great hall as Hermione and Ginny sat quietly finishing their dessert.

The tables were quickly emptying as everyone had had their fill and started making their way back to the dormitories. Hermione stood up, quickly followed by Ginny and they started making their way back to the tower.

They strode out of the nearly empty hall and into one of the many long, gloomy corridors. After checking around that no one was in view, Ginny sent a searching hand down to Hermione's side which immediately connected with her hand. She locked fingers with Hermione and stared seductively into her eyes. The girls walked hand in hand for a few seconds before unlinking, anyone or any ghost could come round the corner at any moment.

"So what are we doing tonight?", said Ginny. "It's a surprise. Trust me, you'll like it. Just meet me in the common room at midnight, if anyone else is still up try and convince them to go to bed. Remember, pyjamas, socks, nothing else".

"Tease, Ok. It better be good", said Ginny with a smile.

The girls stepped through the portrait hole and went their separate ways. Ginny saw her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, who immediately beckoned her over, although she would much rather sit and cuddle up to Hermione, she relented and went to sit with Dean.

Hermione made her way upstairs to her dorm room, Parvati was alone in the room reading on her bed. "Hey Hermione", "Hey Parvati, are you coming tonight, I'm bringing Ginny", said Hermione excitedly. "I really want to but I've got so much homework to do, I'm gonna try and sneak out later and come for a few hours".

"That's a shame. It would be great if you can make it along later though", said Hermione as she started undressing. "I'm having a bath, if you don't see me in an hour can you make sure I haven't fallen asleep in it", Hermione said with a little laugh. "Sure", Parvati said, glancing over at a now half naked Hermione.

Hermione slipped her skirt off and peeled her slightly soggy underwear away from her crotch dropping them to her feet and kicking them to Parvati, "Something to play with while I'm gone", Hermione said, laughing as the musky underwear landed square on her face.

"Thanks", Parvati said with a sideways smile before sucking seductively at the soggy crotch and pushing them under her pillow. "Something to play with at least, if I don't make it".

Hermione kicked her socks off, pulled on a dressing gown and headed for the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in on Katie Bell fresh out of the bath. "Hey Hermione", said Katie with a cheeky smile. "Accidentally left the door unlocked again? You really should stop doing that", said Hermione. "Where would be the fun in that", she said with a mischievous smile. Hermione took off her dressing gown and hung it up. "Please tell me you're coming tonight, Parvati just told me she probably can't make it". "Oh I'll definitely be there, I love new members nights", Katie said with a huge grin.

"Excellent", said Hermione as she stepped into Katie's bath. "This is freezing!", Hermione stood there freezing cold and naked in the bath. She grabbed for the hot tap and put it on full.

Katie laughed at Hermione's typical over the top but cute expression on her face. "Sorry, I've been in there a while. I didn't feel well at dinner so came up for a bath, I've been masturbating and came in there quite a few times. You might want fresh water". Hermione smiled, "It's ok, nothing I've not had all over me before".

Katie walked up to the bath and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist to warm her up as she stood there shivering, "Thanks", said Hermione. "Your welcome", said Katie, pushing her naked body close to hers. "You're not that cold!", she exclaimed. Katie ran her hand down the small of Hermione's back, tracing her fingers over her pert behind. Hermione stood with her legs apart slightly as Katie pushed her thumb inside her ass hole.

Her legs shook as Katie's thumb penetrated her ass, she pushed it in as deep as her hand would allow and wiggled it around a little before pulling it out. She popped the thumb in her mouth the second she removed it and started sucking at it, "Makes up for missing dessert, see you tonight", Katie said as though her mouth was full. She walked out closing the door behind her. Hermione winced slightly at Katie shoving her thumb in her mouth then slipped into the slightly warmer bath water.

She'd always had a big anal fetish, ever since Hermione had her first sexual encounter with her she was aware of it. Hermione, much like most of the other girls in the group, enjoyed playing with another girls ass as much as she did her own, but Katie would always take it that step further!

Hermione poured some bubble bath into the water, swooshing it around to make lots of bubbles as she lay back and enjoyed herself. She slid a few fingers between her legs and started casually masturbating in the water thinking about the fun Ginny was going to be having tonight.

Hermione, along with many other girls at Hogwarts, was a member of Nymphadora's Nymphos. It was a group she had joined about a year ago, after being introduced by Katie. Members (Nymphos) meet once a week around midnight on a Monday, in the room of requirement. The group is currently run by Nymphadora Tonks, a rather kinky but lovely witch, in her young twenties who took over the group some years back.

The group was almost always ran by it's oldest member, always a girl from Hogwarts who was already a member in the group. It was all very secret, getting in wasn't easy. Most members have to be invited by a friend in a similar situation to Hermione and Ginny. Everyone in the group has to discuss new potential members before they're brought into the group, but Hermione was very excited, as tonight she was bringing Ginny in, it was the first person Hermione had brought into the group and she couldn't wait to see the look on Ginny's face. She just hoped Ginny hadn't got too emotionally attached to her.

Hermione and Ginny had been involved in a semi-private sexual relationship since the end of the summer when she was staying at the Weasley's. It was semi-private, because after their first time together, Hermione had run off sending owls to Katie and Tonks telling them all about it and saying how great it would be for her to join the group. The pair got together after Ginny had caught Hermione masturbating in the bath. Hermione reacted cooly to being caught and asked Ginny to join her. Ginny had hesitated for a brief moment, but without a word she dropped her dressing gown and climbed straight in.

The two of them shared a rather intimate steamy bath, followed by a rather active session with each other on the bathroom floor. They grabbed whatever time they could together after their bath time fun until they got to school. Now they meet up as often as they can, getting up to all sorts of fun around the school.

Hermione pulled the plug and hopped out of the bath after having sat there for a good long while thinking about tonights fun activities. She grabbed her dressing gown, pulled it on and headed back to her dorm room.

Parvati had been joined by her best friend, Lavender Brown, who also shared their bedroom and was a member of Nymphadora's Nymphos. Hermione's entire dorm were now all members which made for some great late night parties outside of the club in their bedroom. It also made things a little easier when they were sneaking out as they didn't have to worry about waking each other when they were coming or going.

Lavender seemed to spend most of her time in the bedroom naked. After they had all joined, each girl decided they would be naked and sleep naked if they chose to and it made things at Hogwarts that little bit more exciting. Lavender would strip everything off the second she got in, Hermione had lost count of the amount of times other girls had walked in and seen her naked.

"Are you coming tonight Lavender?", said Hermione. "Of course, you're bringing Ginny in tonight aren't you?". Hermione nodded frantically and smiled back.

Hermione grabbed a towel from the dresser and slipped off her gown. She dried herself off and jumped on the bed grabbing her wand. She pointed it down and said, "Pilos-Feram". A few sparks shot out from the wand and she felt a tingling sensation as the tiny amount amount of hair that had grown back was removed from the front and back of Hermione's more delicate areas.

She set her wand down and laid back on the bed, legs stretched out, wiggling her cute clean toes. She stared at the clock beside her bed, 10:02. Still 2 more hours until she had to meet Ginny in the common room. These last few hours before the group met on a Monday night always dragged on, she hated it, tonight especially!

Ten minutes or so went by, very slowly, when Katie burst into the room. "Hey girls", she was wearing her gown which she quickly dropped to the floor revealing her naked body in it's fine form. She ran to Hermione's bed and jumped on top of her. "Ooof... Heya", said Hermione as she sat bolt upright grabbing Katie's legs that now straddled her.

Katie often spent her time in Hermione's bedroom, they saw quite a lot of each other and Katie didn't like her dorm, none of the girls were in the group and she often stayed with the girls in Hermione's room, sleeping with Hermione or one of the other girls and often sleeping top to toe.

"I'm so bored", Katie exclaimed. "I hate waiting around on Mondays".

"We know how you feel", said Hermione. "Think how I feel tonight, I'm so nervous! Ginny is the first person I've brought into the group". Hermione scooted back on the bed and spread her legs as Katie fell back into her arms. "You'll be great, it'll be easy, and so much fun", said Katie. As she lay back settling into Hermione's bare chest.

Hermione lifted her legs over Katie's, wrapping them around her as Katie laid her hands on them, tracing her fingers around her feet and playing with her toes. The girls sat chatting away the time, Fay Dunbar eventually came in and sat on her bed, joining in the conversation. Before they knew it the time had flown by and it was almost time for the group to meet.

"Katie you better go, I'm meeting Ginny in the common room at twelve, it would be best if you were already there instead of waiting in the common room tonight. Whoever else is going you best head out too. I'm meeting her in twenty minutes", Hermione finished with a nervous half laugh.

She unlocked her legs from Katie and they both sat up. Katie turned and kissed Hermione square on the lips, "You'll be fine, don't worry about it". She scooted off the bed and the other girls got dressed. "Oh to hell with homework", said Parvati, "I don't wanna miss this". All of the girls quietly headed out and off to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione stood up and paced around the dorm room for a few minutes thinking about what she was gonna say to Ginny when they met in the common room. With 5 minutes to go, she grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak that she'd managed to sneak away from his chest this morning and headed down to the common room to meet Ginny.


	2. The Induction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

* * *

Hermione quietly made her way down stairs, opening the door to the common room and tip toed her way down. Ginny was sitting on the sofa waiting as asked, wearing her pyjamas and socks. Hermione quietly walked over, still hidden in Harry's cloak and stood in front of her. She slipped her bare right foot outside cloak and placed it gently on Ginny's knee, wiggling her toes.

Ginny jumped but quickly realised whose foot it was, she'd played and sucked on those toes so many times she could pick them out in a line up. Hermione flung the cloak off and dropped it on the sofa, revealing her completely naked body. Ginny's eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped up and grabbed Hermione around the waist, planting her lips on her's and thrusting her tongue inside Hermione's mouth. They made out for a moment before Hermione pulled away, "Not here, I've got a surprise for you. You have to be completely silent, once we walk out that portrait hole, don't say a word until I do. Promise?", said Hermione. "Promise".

Hermione smiled and grabbed the invisibility cloak, pulling it over her shoulders and then around Ginny. "We should both fit under this, but watch your feet, make sure you keep everything inside the cloak." Ginny nodded and wrapped an arm around Hermione's bare back, holding on to her tightly. They both slowly walked on, looking all around them to make sure a stray toe or elbow wasn't poking out and headed to the room of requirement.

The girls quietly made they're way along the long cold corridors, hugging each other tightly to stay under the cloak. They soon approached the final corridor, luckily without interruption. Hermione stopped Ginny and they both stood there under the cloak. Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear, "You must keep quiet until we walk into the room, not a word until the door closes". Ginny nodded and they continued on.

As they approached the wall where the Room of Requirement appeared. A set of 2 small doors appeared and opened by magic, the girls walked through silently still hidden by the cloak. They walked a few paces inside as the door closed behind them and Hermione pulled the cloak off and hung it up. Ginny looked at Hermione with a slightly perplexed look on her face. The room seemed to be empty, and rather cold. But Hermione gazed back lovingly into Ginny's eyes with a huge smile across her face and took her hand.

Without a word, they started making their way across the vast empty room. Huge torches lit themselves gradually around the room, illuminating a beautiful red velvety curtain towards the rear of the large square room. Multiple fireplaces sprang into life, almost immediately bringing much needed warmth to the room.

The girls headed over to where the red curtain was, Hermione still holding her hand tightly guiding her over, when someone started walking out from behind the curtain.

Ginny immediately clapped eyes on the woman. Just like Hermione, she was completely naked. She walked from the curtain smiling, staring towards Ginny and Hermione as she stopped and stood in front of the curtain. As they got closer, Ginny suddenly recognised who the gorgeous naked woman was. It was Nymphadora Tonks, the cute Auror who had helped bring Harry to Grimmauld Place last year.

She had sat in the kitchen making faces at Ginny, morphing her face into a duck and a pig amongst other things. Now she was standing twenty feet away completely naked. What was going on, she thought to herself.

Hermione and Ginny came to a stop in front of the large red curtain, Tonks playfully grabbed at Hermione's waist, "Welcome girls", said Tonks, still with a huge grin across her face.

Hermione let go of Ginny's hand and joined Tonks, wrapping an arm around her waist. For a brief moment, Ginny was confused and almost felt a little hurt seeing Hermione with another woman. But she soon had things to take her mind off it.

"Welcome Ginny, to Nymphadora's Nymphos. A secret group for girls of Hogwarts that have reached a certain age and have been invited to join us. Tonight, we invite you to join".

As Tonks finished, the girls started appearing from behind the red curtain. Ginny's eyes darted to one side as her mouth dropped open.

The first girl was Angelina Johnson, and just like Hermione and Tonks, completely naked. Although everything was a huge surprise, she was especially shocked to see Angelina. As of last term she had finished her final year at Hogwarts and graduated. She glided out with a certain air about her, like she was proud to be there, stopping beside Tonks, smiling and putting her arm around her, just like Hermione had done.

Ginny had never gazed quite so longingly at Angelina before, she had always noticed her beauty, but seeing her naked brought her into a whole new light for Ginny. Angelina was tall, dark skinned and curvy in all the best places. Ginny felt an urge to jump her straight away, but her eyes were immediately drawn to the other side of the curtain.

Katie Bell started to appear and make her way to Hermione's side. Ginny was so excited she turned a deep shade of red. She'd had a crush on Katie ever since she saw her playing Quidditch for the first time. Ginny seemed to stare at her for an eternity. Her beautifully straight dark brown hair, her gorgeous features and those cute dimples when she smiled, but the rest was all very new to Ginny.

She slowly started her way down Katie's body, taking her time to take in every inch of her in all her glory. She had a beautifully ample chest, they were so perfect and pert, pointing excitedly at Ginny. Her eyes wandered down to her cute tummy, which was slightly toned and looked delicious in every way. Ginny could barely take her eyes off what was next. Katie stood there, her legs slightly apart, revealing the most beautiful gap between her legs, leading to her fantastically smooth lips. She was completely bald there, as were all the other girls in the group so far. Ginny thought so strongly in her head, "I want my tongue between those lips now", she was worried she'd said it out loud.

She quickly regained some composure, her eyes drifting down to Katie's cute feet and toes, all the more appreciative of them since Hermione introduced her to the fun you can have with feet. By the time she'd finished, another girl was already standing next to Angelina. Ginny looked across, her head swimming with thoughts of what she wanted to do with Katie and saw Cho Chang, the cute girl, now seventh year, who briefly dated Harry. She was sure Harry had never got so far as to see her naked, but Ginny thought to herself, he'd kill himself if he knew what he was missing out on.

Cho had the cutest fringe and beautiful dark black hair. As Ginny gazed at her, she simply said "Hi Ginny", in her cute Scottish accent. Ginny felt her heart flutter a little as she gazed up and down at her immaculately cute body. She didn't know where to look, so many amazingly beautiful girls all standing before her completely naked, she must have been having the best dream of her life. She thought she must have fallen asleep waiting for Hermione in the common room, this is purely magical, it's far too good to be true.

Next, two girls started appearing from behind the red curtain at the same time, Ginny didn't know which way to look first, her eyes darted back and forth as she realised it was the Patil twins. She was so shocked at the two sisters appearing naked in the same room as each other! Ginny quickly got used to it, next to everything else this wasn't as much of a shock as it might have been any other day.

By the time Ginny had taken in the sisters, another 2 girls had appeared, Lavender Brown and a friend of Katie's, Leanne she thought, but couldn't remember her last name, just that she'd been hanging around a lot with Katie recently. Fay Dunbar just started round the curtain before she even had time to look at Leanne and Lavender. Then finally Luna Lovegood came skipping out. She had a huge grin across her face as she merrily skipped naked in front of the other girls before squeezing herself in between Cho and Angelina.

Ginny once again began staring, this time at Luna who was looking in Ginny's general direction with a heavy glazed look on her face. She'd wrapped both her arms around Cho and was resting her cheek on her shoulder.

Luna didn't look very steady on her feet, she stood holding onto Cho shaking like she was cold and appeared to be dripping a rather large amount of juice from between her legs. An almost clear looking juice was flowing steadily down her legs and beginning to pool around her feet, but she didn't seem to notice or care. Luna simply hugged Cho and stared longingly at Ginny with her glazed over smile.

Suddenly, Luna let go of Cho and took a few steps forward. Her eyes closed and her toes curled on the hard floor as she stood there shaking.

Luna dropped to her knees, spreading her hands out in front of her as she hit the ground on all fours. A high pitch scream erupted from Luna at the same time as a huge jet of liquid came gushing out the back of her like a water hydrant bursting. The liquid squirted out in multiple directions, shooting across the floor several feet behind her all over the red curtain and all over Angelina & Cho, soaking their legs and feet. It looked like someone had chucked several buckets of water around the room and up the curtain!

Ginny had never seen anything like it, she had no idea such power and force could come from there. Luna's stream seemed to go on forever, coating everything it touched in an almost see through white-ish liquid. After what felt like minutes but must have only been seconds, Luna collapsed face first on the floor in a large puddle of her own juices. Ginny could just see a huge grin drawing across her face as she lay there, eyes closed, shaking and convulsing on the floor as the liquid continued pouring out of her, albeit at a much slower rate now.

Even the other girls seemed shocked, except after a few seconds they all burst out laughing at the sight of what Luna had just produced, as she lay on the floor convulsing. Tonks said to Angelina and Cho, "Girls, could you help Luna onto one of the beds, I don't think she'll be with us for a while". The girls immediately knelt down beside Luna, Cho put a hand to her back and tried to rouse her, but as she gently rubbed her back and called her name, more and more juice just kept on pouring out of her. The girls gently rolled Luna over onto her back as Cho lifted her up under her arms and Angelina grabbed at both her legs, her feet both standing inches from Luna's gushing hole which soaked Angelina's feet.

Suddenly, the room behind Ginny filled with Mattresses. Huge double beds came into view stretching out across most of the room. The girls lifted Luna up as she gushed all over Angelina's tummy. They carried her to the nearest bed behind Ginny, leaving a trail behind them as they did so, before laying Luna down gently on the mattress. The girls pulled her legs over the end of the bed and positioned a pillow underneath the small of her back raising her crotch into the air slightly. Parvati and Padma then appeared and knelt down at the end of the bed, placing a large bowl underneath Luna's gushing pussy. The twins sat down either side of the bowl, each lifting one of Luna's wet legs and resting it on their shoulder.

Luna's gushing hole was now quite rapidly filling up the bowl at the foot of the bed. Ginny had no idea why they'd placed the bowl there, but perhaps they were just trying to keep the bed and floor from getting any wetter. Ginny had a strange moment of confusion where her mind just felt completely blown. Luna Lovegood was laying down naked in front of her, seemingly passed out, her legs draped over the Patil sisters shoulders, with her toes dripping lightly in their laps, while her pussy gushed a rather musky but sweet smelling juice into a large bowl. The smell was starting to fill the room and Ginny loved it.

Angelina and Cho walked back over to the group, a pitter patter sound echoing out through the large cavernous room as they stepped through the newly formed puddles on the floor, just like when you've got out of the swimming pool.

"Don't worry about Luna, she's fine", said Tonks. Ginny just looked at her with a smile on her face, acknowledging Tonks as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Now, after that rather interesting disruption from Luna, back to what tonight's all about, you Ginny", Tonks continued on, explaining to Ginny what this whole crazy thing she'd just been introduced to was all about.

"Hermione came to us at the start of term, telling us all about what you girls had experienced over the summer and she's kept us up to date with your goings on over the past month or so". Ginny suddenly went rather red, feeling quite embarrassed for a few moments, but quickly realised how silly it was to be embarrassed given what this group was clearly about. She felt calm again, and excitement was building up inside her as Tonks continued.

"If you haven't already guessed Ginny, the group exists, in secret, for the girls of Hogwarts, including some Alumni such as myself and Angelina to meet up once a week on a Monday around midnight to have, putting it simply, a lot of fun as we explore each other's bodies and have sex. We also commit to this tome behind me, spells that any members create over the years, relating to any kind of magic that could be used in a sexual way".

Ginny spotted a large wooden pedestal had appeared in front of the curtain behind Tonks, upon it was a large book with purple coverings. The book look well used, and Ginny could just make out the title on the front cover. "In Magica de Sexualem", the cover was in Latin but it didn't take an expert linguist to work out what the title meant, clearly something relating to sex and magic. Ginny suddenly had a huge urge to read. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that book.

"This book no doubt contains some spells you are already familiar with Ginny, such as...", Tonks reached around behind her back and produced her wand, Ginny's eyes widened at the thought of the only place that could have been kept. Tonks aimed her wand at her chest and said, "Engorgio". Her ample sized breasts started growing before Ginny's eyes, they grew and grew until they were larger than two bludgers.

Ginny had no idea that spell could be used for that! She smiled and gave a small giggle at Tonks' amazing use of the Engorgement charm. Tonks then aimed her wand again, "Reducio", her breasts started shrinking, they got smaller and smaller before there was almost nothing left but her nipples. "As you can see Ginny, there aren't that many limits with these two spells, so be extra careful when using them like this".

"Now here's one you won't have seen", Tonks aimed her wand at Ginny, "Veste Feram". Ginny suddenly felt herself rise off the ground, she hovered in the air some four or five feet, her legs spreading slightly and her arms shooting into the air above her head. Ginny couldn't move, she wasn't frightened, quite the opposite in fact as her socks suddenly shot off her feet and into a chest at the side of the room. Next she felt some invisible force grasping at her pyjama top and lifting it up over her head revealing her completely naked chest, as the top joined the socks in the trunk.

Ginny smiled as she was now bearing her naked breasts to a room full of her friends, normally she'd be incredibly embarrassed, but instead she felt excited and free. Ginny then felt her pyjama bottoms fly off at great speed as they joined the rest of her clothes in the trunk leaving her in just her now quite soggy white underwear. The girls all stared at Ginny's underwear looking hungry like they wanted to all latch onto to Ginny's moist lips.

Strangely and much to Ginny's dislike, her underwear didn't magically fly off. She was happy to show off everything for the other girls in the room and wanted them gone. Tonks walked up to her as she floated in mid-air unable to move and reached up taking hold of her moist underwear with both hands. She slowly began to peel them off, revealing a small neat amount of hair as they came down, followed by the beginnings of Ginny's wet slit. She continued pulling them down, so slowly she almost seemed to stop. Finally revealing Ginny's moist lips as Tonks pulled them down her legs and slowly off her feet as she brushed them with her hands.

Tonks took Ginny's moist underwear and pushed the inside of the soggy crotch to her nose, inhaling deeply. After several long breaths she withdrew the soggy crotch, "You smell great Gin", Tonks said with a cheeky smile as she put the soggy crotch of Ginny's underwear into her mouth and walked back to the girls. Tonks waved her wand at Ginny again and she started to come down. Suddenly Ginny stopped, a few feet off the ground, her legs began to spread wider, "Pilos Feram". A few sparks shot from Tonks' wand and Ginny felt a slight tingling sensation as her pussy was suddenly completely bald like all the other girls.

Without a word, the girls lined up in pairs and made their way to Ginny, looking her all over. They ran their hands over her legs, her toes, some of the girls sniffing them and many of them licking or sucking them. Every girl that came over, ran a hand between her legs brushing a finger or two over Ginny's wet slit, some pushing a finger inside as they all tasted her. Katie Bell was last over, Ginny was very pleased to see her looking up at her smiling. Katie did the same as the other girls, but as she walked behind her Ginny felt her hands reaching up and spreading her cheeks apart. She felt Katie's thumb rubbing her tiny ass hole, after a few seconds she felt Katie trying to push it inside her. Ginny's toes curled slightly as she pushed her thumb inside her tight hole, flicking it around and pushing it as deep as she could. Ginny's body tingled as Katie probed her, her toes spread out as she felt her ass hole contracting and expanding randomly.

To Ginny's disappointment, Katie pulled her thumb out and rejoined the other girls. She smiled at Ginny and sucked on her thumb, the one that had just been inside her. Tonks flicked her wand at Ginny and she slowly began to drift back to the hard wet floor around her, pointing her toes down as she landed in one of the many puddles Luna had left around the room.

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as the rest of us Gin", said Tonks with a cheeky smile on her face, Ginny smiled and nodded. "So without further delay, the girls and I would like to welcome you officially to become one of Nymphadora's Nymphos.

Take a few moments if you'd like to talk with Hermione, I know this is a lot to take in at first, you've seen much more already than some of the other girls experienced at their inductions after Luna's little show. Hermione will explain to you what will happen next if you join us and also what will happen if sadly you decide not to, although it's never happened yet!".

The girls all grouped around Tonks in a circle and began whispering to each other, with the exception of Luna and the Patil twins, who were still sitting with Luna's legs draped over their shoulder each stroking and caressing the foot that dangled limply in front of them. The large bowl underneath the ever gushing Luna had filled up and began spilling out around the bottom of the bed and where the sisters were still sitting.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and grabbed her hands, leading her over to one of the mattresses beside Luna. She embraced Ginny as they stood on the bed, her arms wrapped around her and resting at the small of her back as she leant in and kissed her hard on the lips multiple times before pulling her down to the bed, where they both sat closely together crossed-legged staring into each others eyes.

"Are you ok", Hermione asked. "Uhh, I think so. This is all so... incredible. How long have you been coming here?".

"This is my second year in the group, Katie brought me in last year", said Hermione smiling at Ginny. "Incredible, how have you kept this a secret all this time", said Ginny. "Well that's it you see, I literally can't speak to anyone outside the group about it. If you accept Tonks' offer and join, you have to make an unbreakable vow with me, stating that you'll keep the secret of the group forever. There's a few rules, but mostly it's just have fun!", said Hermione.

Ginny sat there staring at Hermione just smiling, she felt like the luckiest girl alive, some of the girls Ginny had seen here tonight she'd dreamt about having sex with before, often day dreaming about them but thinking to herself she would never even have the chance to be with them. "There are others in the group", said Hermione. "Not everyone could make it tonight, but I'd like to leave it as a surprise so you can meet the other girls, hopefully next week. If you join of course".

"Others! Who else? Oh please tell me. I'll be able to think about nothing else until I know!", Ginny exclaimed loudly at Hermione. "Nooo not yet Ginny, it'll be fun, maybe we can have a little guessing game later in the week, see if you get any right, I might even tell you", said Hermione winking at Ginny with a cheeky smile.

"There's one other thing you have to do tonight, if you want to join. It's easy, and it's something you'll be doing every time the group meets anyway, but it's just to make sure you're committed and really want to join". "Ok, what is it?", said Ginny.

"You have to choose one other girl here, it can be anyone except me, as they already know we've had a lot of fun together. With her, you have to have sex in front of the group, you can do whatever you like, you're in complete control the whole time", said Hermione.

"That's it? Only one girl?", said Ginny jokingly. "I'm in! Why would anyone say no!", she giggled. "Excellent!", exclaimed Hermione, "In that case, we won't need to wipe your memory", Hermione laughed, "I'm so glad you're ok about all of this, I was so worried that you thought we were just an exclusive albeit secret couple, I hoped you wouldn't feel betrayed or anything, that I told the girls about us".

"No not at all, in fact I'd be angry if you'd kept this from me, this is gonna be so much fun". Ginny smiled and leant in placing her hands on Hermione's legs and kissing her.

Hermione smiled back at Ginny and stood up, putting out her hand to help Ginny up. They walked over to the group holding hands as the other girls separated back into their line against the curtain.

"So Ginny, I take it Hermione has explained everything to you", Ginny nodded. "Excellent, then Ginny what do you say?".

"I'm definitely IN!", cried Ginny as tears unexpectedly started forming at the corner of her eyes, she was so happy, happier than she could ever remember being. The girls all cheered and gathered around Ginny welcoming her to the group, hugging and kissing her. The twins applauded and called over, "Welcome Ginny", both at the same time as they sat with Luna's feet draped in front of them, the pool of juice growing out around the mattress and all around the twins.

"Fantastic Ginny! I'm so excited to welcome you to the group. Seeing as Luna has provided something to toast the occasion with, let's do so". A table appeared next to the girls and they all grabbed one of the large goblets that had also appeared. Tonks grabbed an extra one for Ginny. The girls all circled around Luna and they took turns passing the goblets to the twins who filled them up with the sweet musky juice which had filled the room with the most enticing smell Ginny had ever experienced.

Tonks passed Ginny a goblet, filled to the brim with the juice that had been flowing out of Luna all night. Ginny got it all over her hands as the Goblet had been dunked into the bowl and was dripping all over Ginny's feet. She hesitated, being handed a very strange goblet of some unknown drink. She raised it to her nose, inhaling deeply and savouring the gorgeous strong smell, the cup occasionally spilling out dripping all over her naked body.

It smelt amazing, she resisted taking a huge mouthful and pulled back, she looked around at all the other girls who were staring back at her all holding the very full goblets. Tonks raised hers, followed by the others. "To Ginny, our newest Nympho!", all of the girls cheered and immediately put the goblets to their lips and began gulping down Luna's juice, none of them showed any sign of stopping and Ginny started to join in. She raised her goblet to her lips, tasting it with a small sip, amazingly it was still warm, it tasted slightly sweet, it felt very light and the smell was over powering.

Ginny opened wide and without hesitating swigged a huge mouthful back from the goblet, filling her entire mouth with Luna's juice. She let the taste wash over her tongue, leaving it to swill around in her mouth, over taking her senses with the incredible taste and smell. After savouring the taste and wonderful feeling as it sat in her mouth bathing her tongue, Ginny swallowed the huge mouthful, her eyes widening in excitement as she stared at the barely touched goblet full of the most amazing drink she'd ever had. "Oh my", exclaimed Ginny. Tonks opened her eyes and smiled over to Ginny as she continued drinking from her goblet.

Ginny nodded back with a huge smile across her face and immediately raised it back to her lips and began downing huge mouthfuls. Ginny's entire body tingled as goosebumps sprung up all over it. She could feel herself getting wetter with excitement as she drank back the juice, the goblet must have held a pint of it easily. She pulled back for breath as she couldn't take any more, her head was swimming.

She looked down at her drink, excited to still see a half full goblet. She stared around the room seeing the girls gradually finishing theirs and she started downing it again. Ginny could feel the warm juice coating her throat as it slid down inside her, warming her like a mug of hot chocolate. She didn't take breath again before finishing every last mouthful. She sadly pulled back the empty goblet, tipping it up and running her finger inside, scraping out whatever she could and sucking at her wet fingers.

Ginny's legs trembled, she held the almost empty goblet to her nose and inhaled deeply, savouring the sweet musky smell. She'd never felt like this before, she couldn't explain it but she stood there, staring at the still passed out Luna in pure ecstasy looking to the bowl as it refilled itself with the sweet nectar. Ginny wished she could drink nothing else for the rest of her life.

She stared around the room seeing all the empty goblets and happy faces, some girls coming back in for a second helping as the bowl was almost full again already. As much as she wanted to, Ginny held back from going in for seconds, she was still new to the group and didn't want to be greedy. She had a feeling there would be plenty left later on as Luna still showed no signs of stopping. Gallons of it had gushed out of her, the bowl was nearly full again, even though only a few minutes ago it had provided enough for about eleven pints. The wet patch around the twins and the foot of the bed was growing ever larger.

"Is Luna gonna be ok", Ginny said looking towards the other girls, "She'll be fine", Tonks said with a reassuring smile, "She often does this at meetings, she'll come around in a bit. The great thing is she tastes great and we usually all end up taking some back with us, whatever Luna doesn't finish off".

"Why isn't it stopping, I never seen anything like this before", said Ginny. Cho walked over and explained, "There's a spell that Luna's mum created, it's a squirting spell that gives the person the ability to squirt whenever they want. Luna casts the spell on herself every day, she's been using it for years. Because she uses it so often, it sometimes causes intense orgasms and uncontrollable gushing, it can happen quite frequently with our Luna. She doesn't always pass out, but she does on occasion".

Ginny looked at Cho with a grin on her face and just said, "Cool". Cho smiled, "I'm sure if Luna wakes up soon, she'll use it on you, she loves showing the spell to everyone, especially new girls. As you can imagine, Luna is quite obsessed with it, and we don't blame her given how good it tastes!", Ginny nodded her head wildly in agreement. "She drinks a lot of it herself, which is why she casts it every day. She drinks the odd bit of pumpkin juice but most of the time she has a glass full of it or a hip flask, she even pours in on her cereal instead of milk. Tastes delightful, would you like some more?" Cho asked.

She didn't hesitate for a moment, "I'd love some!", said Ginny. Cho took her goblet and knelt down between the twins, she put the goblet in the bowl but held it under Luna's gushing stream. "It's a bit warmer straight from her", said Cho. She stood up and passed the overflowing goblet back to Ginny, once again spilling it over their already soaked feet.

Ginny wrapped her hands around the warm goblet, taking in another deep breath. She started chugging it back, downing enormous mouthfuls of it every few seconds. It started billowing out of Ginny's mouth and cascading down her face and chest. She emptied the goblet in under twenty seconds, even though a few mouthfuls ended up down her. Ginny had never felt so contented and aroused in her entire life, she wanted to pick up that bowl and just drink every last drop of it before permanently latching her mouth onto Luna's pouring tap.

Tonks walked over to Ginny and Cho, "I take it you enjoy Luna's squirt then Gin?", she said with a huge grin on her face. "I want to live off it", Ginny said seriously while laughing at the same time, "I've never tasted anything so amazing in my entire life".

"Glad you enjoyed it", said Tonks with a cheeky grin, "Now before we get started, as Hermione explained. We need you to make an unbreakable vow with her, that you will keep the knowledge of this group, it's members and what goes on here, a secret for the rest of your life".

Ginny noticed the slightly more serious tone in Tonks' voice, she nodded and asked, "What do I do?". Hermione walked over and took Ginny's hand, lifting their arms into the air and wrapping theirs hands around each other's wrist. She stood there staring into her eyes and smiling. Tonks walked beside them, taking her wand out and tracing it gently over their arms. "Ginny. Do you promise to guard the secret of this group, it's members past and present and what goes on at our meetings. For the rest of your life, speaking with no one but your fellow members about the group?".

"I promise", said Ginny with a nervous smile. "Then with that, it is done. That was easy huh, all that is left is for you to do, is pick a girl and have some fun. Allow us to officially welcome you to the group Ginny", Tonks finished, smiling at Ginny, with all note of seriousness now leaving her and the silly crazy Tonks we all know returning.

Suddenly, all around the room, Ginny noticed the empty bare walls filling with large enchanted paintings. Many with multiple people in them, all seemingly naked and in some cases having sex". Tonks took Ginny's hand and walked her up to the nearest wall. "These paintings, detail a history of all members past and present from around the time when each member joins", Tonks stopped as Ginny said, "Is that, it can't be...". Tonks smiled, "Your mum Ginny. She ran the group for a number of years before she gave up the post to none other than Harry's Mum, Lily. She's just over there look", Tonks pointed to a young Lily Evans.

Ginny stood there shocked. Her mouth wide open, not really knowing how she should feel about seeing a younger version her mum, naked and having sex with previous members in the paintings. Then there was Harry's mum! Such a big secret that Harry will never know about his mum. "Incredible", whispered Ginny to herself.

"Now. It's time for the final and most exciting step in your induction Ginny", the girls all started gathering around Tonks and Ginny as they all knew what was coming. "As I believe our Hermione explained, excluding her you now have your pick of any girl in this room, for you to do with as you please. Not that you haven't already proven yourself quite worthy of being a member after downing almost 2 pints of Luna's delightful juice, but it is tradition, and a fun one at that! So Ginny, who will it be?".

Ginny thought to herself, she'd already really made up her mind. Although she'd love to experience Katie or Cho's body, there was only one real option for her right now.

"Luna", Ginny exclaimed with an enormous smile and look of intense happiness on her face.

"How did I know you'd say that", said Cho winking at Ginny.

"Excellent choice", said Tonks, "She's probably a bit sticky, but go for it Gin, whenever you're ready. Girls, pick a spot". The twins lifted Luna's legs up and scooted out of the way, lowering Luna's feet to the wet floor. Padma carefully grabbed the bowl and lifted it slowly to the table where the goblets had once sat, with the familiar pitter patter under Padma's feet as she carried it over, being careful not spill too much. Padma rejoined the other girls, slightly wetter than before with the contents of the bowl spilling onto her chest and stomach.

Most of the girls jumped on the beds, crowding all around Luna for the best spot to watch, a few standing behind for what some might say was the best view. "Hermione, would you mind holding my hair back", Ginny asked. "Of course not", she said with a friendly smile.


	3. Ginny & Luna - The Final Step

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

* * *

For the first time tonight, Ginny felt a little nervous, suddenly all eyes were fixed on her as they waited to see Ginny perform for them. She stood at the foot of the bed looking around at all the girls in turn, seeing the smiles on all their faces as they whispered away to each other. Tonks looked to Ginny, giving her a bit of advice, "Gin, if you think Luna is about to climax, which may happen even though she does appear to have completely passed out. I'd strongly advise closing your mouth and eyes or moving entirely out of the way, many of us have been caught in her blast before and as you've seen, it can be quite powerful". Ginny nodded with a look of excitement and hope in her eyes.

Ginny looked down at Luna's pussy, still gushing away much to her delight. Katie and Cho laid down on their stomachs either side of Luna, their feet kicking excitedly in the air each with a hand on Luna's thighs pulling her legs apart for Ginny. Ginny knelt down on the floor, looking at the girls around her, their eyes widening and look of excitement growing. She shifted her feet back and laid flat on her chest in Luna's large puddle at the foot of the bed. Hermione stepped over her, kneeling down either side of Ginny, sitting gently on the small of her back.

Ginny turned her head to gaze at Hermione, she felt her warm moist slit resting against her back as Hermione sat there with her legs spread either side of her. She gave her a huge smile and just said "Thank you so much". Hermione smiled back, "You're welcome". Ginny turned back and Hermione grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling it back into bunches in her hands and keeping it out of the way. Hermione was excited, she had the best seat in the house!

Ginny took one final look around the room, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief at what was about to happen. Ginny's face was inches from Luna's gushing hole, the juice steadily flowing out onto the floor, splashing all over Ginny's face and shoulders. Ginny put a hand to Luna's stream, coating it in her warm juices and gently rubbing it up her slit and around her thighs.

All Ginny could smell was Luna's strong scent, emanating from her, filling the room with it. Ginny rubbed her hand against her face, rubbing the juice all over it and licking at her fingers. Ginny lowered her face a few inches, and moved it into the stream of warm cum, she allowed it to flow over her nose and lips, moving around slightly, coating her cheeks in the succulent substance. She rubbed her nose gently against the hole, allowing it to flow all over her face, moving her head up slightly brushing at it with her lips, slowly taking in small amounts.

Ginny felt her body quiver all over, she held herself back no longer and opened her mouth wide attaching it tight around her opening. She felt a surge of Luna's hot juices flowing into her mouth, it was so much warmer than anything she'd drank from the goblet, she closed her eyes and started swallowing before it began to pour out of her mouth. Ginny was in her own version of heaven, she stayed attached to Luna's gushing pussy, taking it all in and showing no signs of stopping. She breathed through her nose, not taking any breaks, swallowing over and over again.

Hermione carefully placed Ginny's hair along her back, not that she was probably worrying about it any longer and quickly jumped up, turning round to sit back on Ginny facing her feet. She placed a hand on Ginny's butt cheek, pulling it open and slipped her other hand between Ginny's cheeks and pussy. Ginny automatically spread her legs apart for Hermione, kicking her legs in the air as she rubbed her hand up and down her warm opening spreading Ginny's own juices over her ass hole. Hermione briefly removed her hand and patted it on the floor between Ginny's legs in the puddle, coating her fingers in Luna's juice that had spilled onto the floor. She brought her hand back up Ginny's slit and rubbed it all over the opening and her ass hole, mixing both of the juices together. She slid her middle and ring finger, into Ginny's moist opening and forced her thumb into her tight wet ass hole.

Ginny's legs and feet thrashed in the air a little, her toes curling in delight as she covered Hermione in Luna's juices from the floor. Hermione began violently fingering at her holes with as much depth and force as she could. Ginny's legs flew apart even wider as they flailed about in the air, her toes repeatedly curling up. The twins came and joined Hermione, sitting down cross-legged at Ginny's feet as they each took hold of one of Ginny's swinging legs and ran a hand up it caressing her ankles as they ran their fingers along the base of her feet and began sucking and licking at her wet toes.

Padma looked at her sister and smiled, who had a mouthful of Ginny's toes just like she did. Padma started running her fingers along Ginny's arch, teasing it and occasionally running her tongue along the base of her foot. Padma uncrossed her legs, spreading them out and lowered Ginny's foot to the floor. She rubbed it against her own warm wet pussy, coating it in as much of her own juice as she could as she felt her sisters foot brush hers. Padma looked over and saw Parvati doing the same and she looked across to Padma and said, "Swap?", with a cheeky looking smile on her face.

Padma nodded as they both lifted Ginny's feet back into the air and swapped sides. Now each sister sat at Ginny's feet, each coated in the other sister's warm juices and they both resumed licking and sucking at Ginny's toes. Padma ran her tongue along the base of Ginny's foot, lapping up her sisters juices before wrapping her lips around Ginny's wet toes again.

The girls suddenly noticed Ginny twitching a little, squirming around on the wet floor. Hermione looked behind her and saw that Ginny was still drinking Luna's cum, it didn't look like she'd stopped and she must have been going for something like 10 minutes. Hermione had no idea how much she must've drunk but she hadn't even heard her come up for air.

Hermione felt her relax, her ass hole loosened slightly around Hermione's thumb and the twins felt her legs go limp and still as a burst suddenly shot out of her pussy. Hermione's fingers, still buried deep within her were covered immediately as it sprayed and splashed out up Ginny's cheeks and legs. Hermione pulled her wet fingers out shoving them to her nose and breathing in, she immediately recognised the smell of pee and shoved her fingers into her mouth, sucking Ginny's piss off them. "She's peeing", said Hermione with a little giggle.

Unfortunately with the position Ginny was in, the girls couldn't easily take full advantage of the warm stream shooting out of her. Hermione repeatedly pushed her hand in the stream sucking at her fingers each time, drinking all she could. Padma had put Ginny's foot down in the puddle and pushed her own foot in between Ginny's legs, coating it in as much pee as she could, probing Ginny's slit with her toes as it sprayed out.

After Ginny finished her lengthy warm pee, Padma pulled her foot back, being careful not to let too much drip off and Hermione resumed her violent fingering on a now much wetter Ginny. Padma glanced towards her sister who knew exactly what was coming. Parvati lay Ginny's other foot down in the puddle and turned to face her sister. Padma lifted her leg as Parvati took her soaked foot in her hands and began licking it up and down, savouring the taste from Ginny's shower. She ran her tongue all along her sister's foot, heel to toe, flicking her tongue in between her toes and sucking them clean one at a time.

When Parvati had finished with Padma's toes, she leant forward holding her pee soaked tongue out and Padma took her sisters tongue in her mouth, sucking at it as they exchanged Ginny's pee in their mouths. The twins sat there in a world of their own for a few moments, tonguing each other, swapping saliva and Ginny's pee around their mouths. Eventually stopping to resume sucking on Ginny's very wet toes as they'd been laying for the past minute or two in a combination of her own pee and Luna's cum.

Suddenly, Hermione heard Ginny splutter, she pulled her fingers out and turned around seeing Ginny face down in the puddle around the bed. Hermione jumped up and knelt down next to her, rubbing a hand on Ginny's back. "Gin, are you ok?", Ginny barely replied, simply echoing an almost silent, "mm hmm" in acknowledgement.

She lay there for a few moments, face down on the soaked floor as Luna squirted all over Ginny's hair, face and neck, it streamed down her cheeks as it came out much faster than when Ginny had first started. The attention must have increased Luna's flow, god knows how much Ginny must have drunk.

Ginny started moving again, she put her hands out to push herself up, her face lifted off the floor, followed by her very wet chest, everything was dripping as she got up. Her eyes were closed as her face was soaked, her hair sticking to her chest, neck and back. Hermione ran her fingers through it, pulling it out of her eyes and putting it behind her. Ginny sat there awkwardly on the floor with one leg stretch out to the side and the other half crossed underneath her, sitting on the ball of her foot with her toes sticking out. She looked in an almost dream like state, her eyes still closed with a vagrant expression and grin sat on her face.

Hermione stared at her for a moment, filled with pride at what she'd just done. She put a hand to her leg and said, "Ginny, are you ok, still with us?", laughing gently. Ginny sort of half nodded and then her pussy started spraying out all over the floor again, soaking her toes that were sticking out. Hermione didn't waste a second, she grabbed her empty goblet and shoved it under Ginny's gushing hole.

After a few moments, the stream slowed, the goblet was already overflowing as Hermione couldn't get a great angle, a lot of it simply hit the floor and Hermione's hand but she'd managed to get a little over half a goblet. Hermione lifted it to her face and inhaled deeply. Not quite as much as the first time, but just as sweet smelling.

Hermione looked at Ginny, sat there with the same expression on her face, not even realising she'd just peed all over the floor and her foot. Hermione placed her hand in Luna's ever gushing stream coating her fingers in it. She lifted her hand to Ginny's nose trying to get some reaction out of her with her new favourite thing and her nose pricked up at the smell. Hermione rubbed her fingers on Ginny's lips and she immediately opened up and started sucking at them. After she'd finished with her fingers she passed Ginny the goblet half full of her own pee, "Here you go Ginny, another goblet". Ginny was still quite out of it and put the goblet to her mouth and started gulping it back.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, as she pulled the goblet back from her lips. Pee spilled out of her mouth and down her chest. She sniffed at it, clearly realising it wasn't the same delightful juice she'd been drinking previously. With only the slightest hesitation, she put the goblet back to her lips and started downing the rest of it. Ginny seemed to be enjoying it as much as, if not more so, as Luna's cum. She over ambitiously tipped the goblet high in the air to finish it off, the last mouthful splashing down on Ginny's face.

Ginny pulled the goblet away and stared around at the girls with a slightly glazed over look of shock, she turned to Hermione and said, "Did I just drink pee?". Hermione smiled, laughing and said, "Yep, you did. In fact it was your own pee Gin". Ginny stared at her for a moment, her mouth slightly open in shock. "What, when did I? Why didn't we try this before, it tastes amazing!", Ginny exclaimed with a look of sheer delight on her face. Hermione giggled as did a few of the other girls, "You're gonna fit in well here", exclaimed Hermione.

Ginny suddenly felt her bladder becoming full again, out of habit she thought to herself, I need to find a toilet. Then she came to the quick realisation that, she could pee wherever she wanted to, the floor was already soaked for as far as she could see in Luna's juices. "Hermione, I need to pee again", said Ginny. "Quick stand up!", Hermione reached for more of the empty goblets around the bed, "Spread your legs and pull your pussy up a little", Hermione realised how odd what she just said sounded, but she couldn't think of a better way to describe what she needed her to do.

Katie jumped up and came over to help, they both knelt down in front of Ginny as Hermione held the first empty goblet to Ginny's soaking wet opening. A heavy stream of piss burst out spraying them both in the face before Hermione could get the goblet positioned properly. Everyone suddenly laughed as Hermione managed to hold the first goblet at Ginny's stream. It filled up in a matter of seconds and she held another ready to go as she passed the full one to Katie, slipping a new one under at the same time. Katie passed Hermione another empty one as Ginny filled the second in almost as fast, she thrust it towards Katie accidentally bumping into her chest splashing her with the warm pee. She held a third goblet underneath Ginny, it started to fill quite rapidly then her stream started to slow. The final golden chalice filled about three quarters of the way up as Ginny attempted to squeeze out the last few drops.

Ginny fell to her knees, splashing down on the wet floor below her, shocked at how much pee had just come out of her. "Where did all that come from?". Hermione looked at her shocked as if she didn't already know. "Do you not remember latching yourself onto Luna for about ten minutes or more, you drank solidly from her. Not to mention that was after downing two goblets already. When you pulled off, you seemed to collapse, Luna was spraying wildly all over you, a lot more than when you started. You must have drunk a gallon of it, or more!". Ginny looked shock, "I... don't remember, I just remember kneeling down in front of her and my mouth wrapping around her lips, I didn't think I'd been there that long".

The girls burst out laughing, "She does taste good doesn't she Ginny", said Cho. Ginny laughed, staring down at the 3 goblets of pee she had just produced. Ginny wanted to grab the goblets and down them all in one go, but she felt generous. "Would any of you girls like some of this?", she said, lifting up 2 of the brimming goblets. The girls all jumped up and rushed over to Ginny, Katie grabbed at the other on the floor and started to sample it.

The girls all stood in a group and started to talk about what they'd just seen, Tonks was standing to one side grinning from ear to ear and staring at Ginny. She was clearly very impressed with her. Ginny smiled and walked up to her flinging her arms around Tonks, Ginny's wet chest bumping up against her still magically flat chest and whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much". Tonks pulled back and smiled at her, kissing her on her very wet cheek, "You're welcome sweetie". Ginny let go, Tonks looking a lot wetter than she was before Ginny's hug but both smiling ear to ear.

Ginny looked back at the mattresses, seeing Luna on her own, still oblivious to everything going on around her, flooding the floor further. She couldn't resist another go on Luna whilst all the other girls stood around drinking Ginny's pee. She knelt down in front of her, spreading Luna's legs, she sent a few searching fingers underneath Luna's stream and felt her way to Luna's tight very wet little ass hole and pushed her middle finger in with great ease, as deep as she could.

She watched as Luna's toes kept curling with each thrust Ginny made into her ass, the squirting fluctuating with each movement as it poured over Ginny's hand and arm. Ginny felt her bladder simply giving up as piss just started gushing out of her uncontrollably. Tonks watching on in delight, waved her wand and another large jug appeared between Ginny's legs, catching all the pee that was gushing out of her.

Ginny paused for a moment, her finger still buried deep inside Luna as she twitched and writhed around on the bed slightly. Ginny concentrated her efforts on pissing as hard as she could into the jug, was it ever going to stop she thought to herself. A small part of her hoping it wouldn't! She peed for what seemed like forever, filling the jug way before she had finished, it spilling over the sides adding again to the large puddle on the floor.

Tonks came over bending down to grab the overflowing jug, "That'll keep the girls happy, do you want some Gin?".

"Just a taste", Ginny said. "Open wide then", Ginny opened her mouth as Tonks asked and she tipped the jug slightly at Ginny's lips pouring a huge mouthful in. It billowed out of her mouth and down her chest, but she managed to swallow the majority of it. "One more?", said Tonks. Ginny nodded wide eyed as she felt her warm sweet pee washing down her throat into her stomach and opened wide for a second gulp. She savoured the second mouthful, bathing her tongue in it and appreciating the full flavour before slowly and gradually swallowing the warm mouthful.

Tonks returned to the girls and began dishing out Ginny's generous offering. While Ginny, with her finger still pushed deep inside Luna's ass hole, resumed thrusting hard. She heard Luna elicit a gentle moan, Ginny wondered if she might finally be coming out of it, but Luna didn't seem to stir all that much. Ginny ramped up her efforts to try and wake Luna up, she gently slipped another finger into her widening ass hole at the same time with her other hand she slipped her two fingers deep inside her pussy with ease. She worked both her hands back and forth rapidly inside her holes, causing Luna's juices to spray all over her and Ginny.

Ginny turned her head and noticed all the girls had grouped closely together behind her, occasionally taking in mouthfuls of their goblets as they watched on in anticipation. Ginny continued slamming her fingers in and out of Luna her juices flowing faster it seemed. Luna's legs suddenly seemed to take on a life of their own as they shot into the air almost kicking Ginny in the face. She managed to duck in time and kept up her fingering.

The twins quickly came in to help, once again taking one of Luna's legs each, they pushed each leg to the floor as the twins knelt down over her legs and pushed Luna's toes completely inside their slits like they'd done it a hundred times before. The twins spread out their legs further as they sat on Luna's toes, Ginny watched as Luna's tiny feet almost disappeared inside the twins.

Ginny saw looks of pure ecstasy across the twins faces as they both stared into each others eyes holding a hand out to each other, fingers clutched tightly together as they held hands. Ginny kept up her thrusting, trying harder and harder to make Luna climax in hopes of wake up her. Her legs jerked around, each time the twins faces eliciting bigger and bigger smiles as Luna's feet shifted around inside them, toes scraping away at their inner walls as Luna's toes curled over and over again.

Suddenly, the flow of cum stopped. Ginny didn't know what happened, but she kept thrusting away at Luna's holes. To her surprise, she felt something small and hard deep inside Luna's pussy. Her body suddenly shook violently on the bed, her legs lifting the twins off the ground slightly as her feet thrust around hard inside them. Just seconds into Luna's episode, her pussy erupted in a huge wave of cum. Completely covering Ginny, soaking her hair like she'd just got out of the shower and coating many of the girls behind her in what seemed to be gallons of juice.

Ginny couldn't help herself, she knelt down and shoved her face straight into the huge blast that was still shooting out of Luna. She kept her eyes closed but opened her mouth wide and swallowed repeatedly like her life depended on it. About ten seconds seemed to pass as Ginny held her face there, the stream belting her face and coating her entirely from head to toe in her juice, it gushed all over her, down her back, legs and feet, all over her stomach and breasts before it finally subsided and Ginny could breath again.

Ginny shot up to her feet, almost slipping as she did so. Her entire body was dripping with the juice, Tonks ran over as she saw Ginny struggling to even open her eyes and gently pushed as much out of them as she could. Ginny was licking her lips as it slid down her face and suddenly burst out laughing, which in turn caused Tonks to do the same. Tonks flung her arms around Ginny and gave her a kiss, removing some cum in the process as her lips locked around Ginny's and she ran her tongue around her lips and cheeks.

The girls peeled themselves apart and laughed again as Tonks now looked nearly as soaked as Ginny did. The girls were all amazed at what they'd just seen, Hermione made her way through the pool of cum as small waves of it broke around her feet, swinging her arms around Ginny.

Ginny grabbed her hair and swung in around in front of her, running her fingers through it as she drained the excess cum off, splashing on her toes as it hit the floor joining the rest of the puddle. She looked at the girls in a bit of a daze, seeing Luna still hadn't woken, and now in fact seemed more out of it than ever. "I felt something hard in there, just before she exploded and it all stopped, it was small and hard", Ginny exclaimed confused.

The girls all seemed to know what she was talking about, Cho walked over to Luna, stepping onto the mattress and stood at her side. "You'll like this Ginny, this will probably wake her up", Cho said as she carefully place her right foot on Luna's tummy, she positioned it carefully like she was trying to find some sweet spot and suddenly she pushed the ball of her foot down hard on Luna's tummy, nothing seemed to happen. Cho lifted her leg bringing it down even harder, almost stamping on it. Cho almost fell over in doing so but Ginny looked down at Luna's pussy and saw a small piece of wood sticking out an inch or so.

Ginny dropped down on all fours in front of Luna, intrigued and trying to see what had just appeared in Luna's stream. She felt it with her fingers and it felt like a wand! It was vibrating hard, "Pull it out slowly, keep it straight", said Cho. The sisters, still happily sitting on Luna's toes, suddenly felt them curling inside them again as she gave a light kick scraping her little toes against the twins delicate insides. Ginny knelt down closely to Luna gripping the wand and slowly began to pull it out. The twins moaning in ecstasy as Luna's feet thrashed around inside them with every tug of the wand.

Ginny kept pulling, ever so gently as Cho told her to. It was sticking out of her about 8 inches and Luna suddenly shot upright. Her dreamy grey eyes opened and fixed on Ginny kneeling just in front of her holding her wand that was protruding out of Luna's incredibly wet pussy. "Hello Ginny", Luna looked down at her wand, and noticed the twins sat on her toes, she smiled at them both, "Hello girls", and gave her toes a little wiggle, causing the twins to giggle.

"Thanks Ginny", Luna said, "It's been stuck in there for days", she said with a dreamy smile. Luna took hold of her wand and quickly pulled it out, a final gush of cum followed and splashed down on Ginny's legs. Tonks came over with a goblet brimming with Ginny's pee, "You must be thirsty sweetie". Luna grabbed the goblet from Tonks and started downing the pee without even looking at what it was. Luna downed half a pint before she came up for air, "That's delightful, who's is it?". "Mine", said Ginny with a huge proud smile on her face.

Luna downed the rest of Ginny's pee in one final go, she set the goblet down on the bed and said to Ginny, "Yummy, may I have some more please?", Luna asked. "Of course you can". Ginny went to turn round to see where the jug was, but before she could take a step Luna had raised her wand, pointed it at Ginny and said, "Urina Exiret". Yellow sparks flew out of Luna's wand and suddenly Ginny felt her bladder fill to bursting point, she felt her tummy flutter as a splash of pee fell out of her landing at her feet.

She took a few steps back, and Luna edged her bum off the bed onto the wet floor, Luna splatted down in the puddle and looked up lovingly with her cute grey eyes staring at Ginny with the cutest smile. She opened wide and Ginny spread her legs pulling her pussy up like Hermione had told her to do earlier. Luna scooted forwards placing her legs in between Ginny's, getting closer to her as she rested her hands on Ginny's feet, then Ginny unleashed a warm wave of pee straight at Luna's face. It sprayed all over Luna's face while Ginny steadied her aim. Luna swallowed as fast as she could, pee billowing out around her mouth, covering her face and hair as she tried to swallow it.

Luna's toes were wiggling with excitement as Ginny's warm stream splashed down all over her, running down her chest and tummy, hitting her bald slit and trickling between her legs. Luna swallowed again and again until finally she felt full, she pushed a hand into the stream stopping it from hitting her in the face but Ginny couldn't stop. "Umm Luna, I can't stop peeing", Ginny said with a worrying tremor in her voice. "Oh don't worry Ginny, it usually happens the first few times someone tries the spell. It should stop in an hour or so". Ginny's eyes widened at what Luna had just said, "Did you say an hour? What am I supposed to do until it stops?", Ginny exclaimed now sounding quite worried indeed.

"It'll be alright, all of the girls here drink it, you can just go about doing whatever like, don't worry about peeing on anything or anyone for that matter", Luna said calmly with a smile on her face. "Ok", Ginny said. She was shocked but at the same time thinking it was quite cool, Tonks came over to her with the now completely empty jug, "Can we have some more Gin, the girls have drunk it all!", Tonks exclaimed disappointedly. "Of course, no point in it going to waste", Ginny said as she spread her legs for Tonks holding the large jug underneath her.

Ginny seemed to be able to pee faster and harder, but she couldn't stop it. She filled the jug and Tonks thanked her with a cheeky wink, pinching her bum as she walked off to refill the other girl's goblets. Ginny suddenly felt exhausted, she'd been up since around 7 and she had no idea what the time was now but it must be around 3 or 4am she thought. Ginny walked over to the huge pile of mattresses and collapsed in the middle. She flipped over on her back and lay there staring at the ceiling. She put her legs together, enjoying the feeling of the warm pee gushing between them and the strong smell of her pee filling her nostrils. She ran her hand down her stomach, pushing it into the stream as she played with it occasionally bringing it to her mouth for a taste or to rub her wet hand over her chest.

"Hey Ginny, want some company?", a voice called, Ginny sat up, recognising the voice immediately. Katie Bell was standing there with a huge smile on her face, her big brown eyes staring into Ginny's. "Sure", said Ginny with a beaming smile across her face.


	4. Ginny & Katie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great!

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

* * *

Katie sat down on the bed with Ginny, sitting herself down near her feet. Katie grabbed one of them and put it in her lap, rubbing at it gently with her soft hands, massaging it and running her fingers in between Ginny's toes. "Mmm, that feels great", said Ginny.

Katie smiled, "So have you had fun so far?", she lifted Ginny's foot slightly and started sucking on her toes two or three at a time.

"Mmm, I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my entire life combined, can we just all live in this room?", Ginny said laughing.

Katie pulled Ginny's toes out with a slight slurping and popping sound, "Hah, I wish", said Katie. "Christmas is fun though, loads of us stay behind, pretending to our friends that we're going home for the holidays and telling our parents that we've got too much work that we need to study for. Last Christmas we spent the whole 2 weeks in here, most of us didn't leave once. Tonks sadly couldn't stay the whole time, but she popped in when she could and brought us food. You should have seen the state of the room and the smell after two weeks, it was amazing! Not a dry bed in the whole room after a couple of days".

"That's so cool, are you staying this Christmas? I hope I can".

"Yea definitely, this will be my third Christmas in a row, I can't wait! Oh a few things you should know, there aren't any toilets or showers so we have to make do, we pick a corner to go to the toilet and because there's no regular food or water we mostly drink pee and cum, which is a LOT of fun", Katie exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Amazing", Ginny said excited at the prospect of spending a very messy Christmas with her new girlfriends.

"Oh make sure you bring a tooth brush", Katie said. "Last year most people forgot and no one brought tooth paste, we all had to share and use cum to brush with, which actually worked surprisingly well. Your breath smells great after too".

Ginny smiled shaking her head in disbelief at yet another crazy awesome thing she'd just learnt, "Check, tooth brush, forget tooth paste", Ginny said as they both burst out laughing.

Katie got up on all fours and said to Ginny, "Roll over". Ginny looked at her smiling and did as she was told, flipping over in the large wet patch that she had now created in the bed. Katie grabbed her feet and spread her legs wide, "Bring your knees forward Gin, push your bum in the air". Again Ginny did as she was asked, pushing her bum in the air, splashing down on the bed below. Katie crawled over positioning herself in tight behind Ginny's gushing hole, she dipped her head down running her face through Ginny's warm stream. Katie opened her mouth, taking some in and swallowing a few times before taking a final mouthful and holding onto it.

Katie moved her head up slightly, leaving the stream to gush all over her neck and chest. Katie placed her hands on Ginny's cheeks and spread them apart hard, revealing Ginny's tight little wet ass hole. She ran a finger passed it, brushing gently as it contracted at her touch. She opened her mouth a little, allowing Ginny's pee to pour out and moisten Ginny's tight hole a little more. Katie swallowed what small amount she had left in her mouth and said, "Try and relax Gin".

She kept her hands on Ginny's cheeks, spreading them apart as she moved her thumbs into her hole, teasing it. She pushed her thumbs at the opening as hard as she could and pulled open her ass hole a couple of centimetres. Ginny quivered at Katie's touch, her ass hole expanding and contracting repeatedly, eventually calming after a moment. She smiled to herself, thinking briefly that until a few months ago she had never even been with a girl, and now Katie Bell, a girl Ginny had fancied for years was pulling her ass hole open with her fingers.

Katie tugged at Ginny's hole, slowly moving her thumbs in and trying to pull it wider. Suddenly her thumbs slid in, about an inch up to the joint and Ginny moaned, craning her neck in joy as her toes curled and her steady stream turned into a huge powerful gush of piss as it soaked Katie further. Katie grinned, ducking her head down to fill her mouth again with Ginny's pee. She got her mouthful and went back to the hole she had forced two thumbs into. She tugged at it hard, forcing her thumbs in all the way eliciting a cute little high pitched scream from Ginny as she did so.

She pulled it open as much as she could, leaving a wide enough opening with her thumbs still jammed in either side of it as she pressed her lips up against the tiny hole. Katie slowly let out a trickle of pee from her mouth, guiding it into Ginny's ass hole. She slowly emptied the entire contents of her mouth into Ginny's ass, spitting the last little bit into her opening. Ginny lay there on all fours quietly moaning away, clearly enjoying every moment of what Katie was doing to her the unfamiliar sensations she was being treated to. Katie went back down to fill her mouth again, repeating the action as she kept tugging at Ginny's ass hole trying to make it as wide as she could another four or five times.

Katie had finally tugged away at Ginny's ass hole long and hard enough, that it opened in front of Katie a good two inches at least, still with her thumbs holding it apart. Ginny let out multiple tiny screams and whelps, she'd actually started to cry a little, but at the same time, Ginny was enjoying it so much that she didn't care and just tried to enjoy any pain she felt.

With Ginny enjoying the warm feeling of her rectum now full with mouthfuls of her own pee and her hole stretched wide, Katie pushed her tongue deep into the opening. Ginny whimpered as she felt Katie's warm tongue enter her wet ass hole and suddenly she could no longer control the force of her piss. It exploded out of her almost comparable to Luna's first eruption earlier, it showed no signs of stopping as it battered up against Katie's chest. Both girls were in heaven, Katie with her tongue deep inside her favourite hole as piss splashed up against her breasts. Ginny experiencing something so unique and powerful, she thought she might pass out.

Katie thrashed her tongue around inside Ginny, moving her thumbs around as her tongue rubbed up against every reachable inch of the walls in Ginny's ass. Katie kept her tongue in there as long as she could, panting as she struggled to breath. She slowly withdrew her tongue, gently sliding it out flicking her tongue as the tip came out. Ginny moaned again and Katie immediately started replacing her thumbs with as many fingers from her right hand as she could. She plunged her three biggest fingers into Ginny's ass, the hole closing tight around them.

She gently started moving her fingers in and out of Ginny's moist hole, feeling the tips of her fingers dipping into the pee that sat in Ginny's rectum. Ginny moved around a little, her legs shaking as a result of the large amount of fingers currently deep in her ass. Katie quickly increased the speed at which she was thrusting in and out of Ginny. Occasional squelches were heard as Katie's fingers moved in and out, Ginny's legs frequently shaking and her toes repeatedly curling at the intense feeling and rush of Katie's fingers.

Katie showed no sign of slowing and with the intense feeling Ginny felt her stream of hot piss increased in speed and intensity again. Katie held her other hand in the stream causing the jet of piss to shoot off in different directions, soaking everything around them both before quickly grabbing her empty goblet she'd brought over thrusting it into the stream and holding it tight against Ginny's pussy. The goblet filled in seconds as Katie carefully held her fingers in Ginny and pulled the goblet away and began downing huge mouthfuls of the warm pee. She finished off half of the goblet and refilled it to the top again, tipping it all over her hair and face and it cascaded down her body.

"Are you ok Gin?", Katie asked lovingly.

"I'm great", Ginny said with a waning laugh that told Katie she was crying but still enjoying what she was doing to her.

"Good", said Katie. "Will you do one more thing for me Gin?".

"Anything", she said.

Katie smiled, "When I pull my fingers out, hold the pee inside you, don't push until I say so, ok?".

"You want me to push when you say, like when I go to the toilet?", Ginny asked.

"Yep, don't hold back. Push as hard as you can and don't stop till I say". Ginny nodded and smiled. Katie slowly removed her fingers from Ginny's ass, leaving a moist wide gaping hole where her fingers had been. Katie quickly shoved her nose into Ginny's hole before it closed and inhaled deeply as she felt the tiny sphincter closing around her nose. She took several deep breaths before pulling out and then quickly slid her legs between Ginny's and laid underneath her.

"Keep holding it Gin", said Katie as she put her hands around Ginny's legs, guiding her pee filled ass hole closer to her mouth. Ginny's pussy was still gushing pee all over Katie, splashing all over her chest as her ass hole rested mere inches from Katie's mouth.

Katie flicked her tongue around Ginny's ass hole a few times, teasing it as it dribbled a small amount of pee onto her tongue. "Ok Gin, remember when I say go, push as hard as you can, like you're really pushing hard on the toilet... GO!", Katie opened her mouth wide as Ginny started pushing as hard as she could. She felt a sudden rush of warm pee shoot out of her ass into Katie's mouth. Katie swallowed as fast as she could as the huge hot jet of dirty piss squirted from Ginny's rectum hitting the back of her throat and covering her face.

Ginny, for the first time tonight, felt a little embarrassed as a tiny fart escaped her as she pushed the pee onto Katie. But Katie certainly didn't mind as she was tonguing away at her hole, teasing the last of the pee out as the last few mouthfuls squirted back into Katie's mouth, right where it came from before it had settled in Ginny's rectum.

Ginny felt a natural high having squirted hard from her ass whilst her pussy gushed down on Katie's chest, pissing from both holes. She gave one final hard push, farting once more and squirting the dirtiest last remaining load of pee into Katie's mouth. Ginny moved herself round so she was laying on top of Katie and just looked at her with the happiest grin, "You are such a dirty girl Katie". Katie smiled at her, those perfect cute little dirty pee covered dimples mesmerising Ginny as she gave her the cutest look, her beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into hers.

Katie pulled her closer and began kissing her, Ginny pushed her tongue inside Katie's dirty mouth and found it still full of her own filthy pee. She paused for a moment, opening her eyes as Katie did. After a few seconds, she didn't care. They made out as they swapped Ginny's filthy pee back and forth on their tongues, before Katie finally held onto Ginny's tongue and sucked at it, grabbing every last drop and swallowing it. Katie's head dropped to the wet mattress, her eyes rolling back in her head and that insanely cute smile stretching out over her face again.

"You have the cutest little dimples", said Ginny. She kissed them both, one at a time, before licking Katie's lips and kissing her one last time.

Ginny's eyes suddenly caught the very cute and recognisable toes of Luna, she looked up and saw her standing there with a large bowl staring down at the girls with her usual spacey glazed look on her face, with a cute smile and those beautiful grey eyes watching them. "Hi Ginny, Tonks said you really enjoyed my cum and I wanted to see if you wanted anymore before it's gone?".

Ginny got to her knees, her pee splashing all over Katie's cute bald slit as she answered Luna, "Oh thanks Luna, I'd really love some if you have enough to spare". Ginny grabbed her empty goblet as Luna knelt down next to the girls putting the bowl beside Katie.

The bowl was still almost full as Luna put it down, Ginny leant over slightly as she straddled Katie still and dunked her empty goblet into the bowl carefully, trying not to spill any. "Would you like some as well Katie?", Luna asked. "Oh I'd love some Luna, thanks".

Luna waited until Ginny had finished taking her share as she gently rested the warm goblet full of cum down on Katie's tummy, at least she could lick up any overspill she thought. Then Luna uncrossed her legs and sunk her entire foot into the bowl, covering it all the way up her ankle. She wiggled her toes around in the bowl coating every inch of them and then slowly lifted her foot out of the bowl. Luna lifted the foot slowly over Katie's chest, dropping a few blobs here and there. Then Katie opened wide as Luna held her smothered foot over her mouth, her heel just touching her lips.

Ginny watched on jealously, carefully putting her goblet down and moving off of Katie so she could put her face right next to hers and watch her clean Luna's cute foot.

Luna's cum slipped off her heel, dropping into Katie's mouth as she swallowed every delightful drop. Once the excess had run off, Katie began licking at Luna's heel. Katie lapped at it like a kitten, cleaning every drop off all around her heel and ankle as Luna turned her foot so Katie could lick at the arch of her foot. Katie lapped repeatedly along the base of Luna's foot, tracing her tongue from her heel to just before the best bit, her toes. Her nose collecting cum as she repeatedly traced it up and down the arch.

Ginny quickly put a hand to Luna's foot, and started brushing the cum from the top of her foot into Katie's mouth. Luna held her toes on Katie's lips as the cum was washed into her mouth by Ginny. Finally Katie opened wide and took all of Luna's toes in her mouth at once. She spent two whole minutes sucking at them, not letting them go until every last drop was off. She finally let go and then pushed her tongue between the gaps of Luna's toes, cleaning between each one gently. Before in turn sucking at each of her tiny toes while Luna smiled on.

Ginny's eyes suddenly caught sight of two other girls in the room, all who were now very busy with each other. After tonight Ginny didn't think much would shock her anymore. However, this did.

"Umm Luna, I might be losing it but am I seeing Parvati Patil's tongue buried inside her twin sister?", Ginny asked with a rather confused and stunned tone. "Oh no you're not mad Ginny. The twins have been sexually involved with each other for years, that's why both of them are here. It's rather beautiful when you think about it", said Luna with a wide smile across her face.

Ginny was still shocked but she said to Luna, "Yea I guess it is, that's so cool".

"Isn't it, I think it's extra special that they're sisters and share such a close relationship, I wish I had a sister to share with", said Luna.

Katie was finished with Luna's cute little toes now, they'd never looked so clean.

"Ginny, would you mind topping up my bowl?", Luna asked gesturing towards Ginny's ever gushing slit.

"Of course, how full do you want it?", Ginny said.

"Oh just keep going till it's full", Luna said with a smile.

Luna grabbed the bowl and put it down right next to Katie's face. Katie leaned towards the bowl, breathing in deeply as her eyes closed and the cute dimples returned. Ginny got up and squatted over it, directing her stream into the milky white bowl of Luna's cum to fill it up for her. Ginny put her hand in the warm stream playfully flicking some onto Katie's face, as Luna watched on, staring with those cute grey eyes into Ginny's stream as she rested her well cleaned foot on Katie's tummy.

Ginny finished filling the bowl but still wasn't sure what Luna was planning to do with the contents. There was far too much there for one person to drink but to Ginny's surprise it didn't stop little Luna trying. Luna came to her knees as she tucked her feet underneath her, she dipped her entire wand in the bowl before learning forward slightly and sliding it effortlessly into her ass lubricated in her own cum.

Then without a second thought, Luna sunk her entire face into the bowl. Ginny heard various squelching and slurping sounds as Luna started eating the contents of the bowl. Luna kept her head in the bowl for about 10 seconds at a time eating away at the mix of her own cum and Ginny's pee. Only coming up for breath, her face emerged from the bowl each time smothered entirely in the mixture. Ginny and Katie stared at each other both with a smile on their face as Katie whispered, "She does this all the time, she eats it every day". Ginny wasn't shocked, she just smiled.

Ginny still had her large goblet of warm delicious cum that Luna had given her when she came over. She turned her attention back to Katie as Luna sat there eating away. "Want to share?", Ginny said. Katie nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. Ginny straddled Katie again in the same way she'd done earlier, took a large mouthful of the cum and started to slowly kiss Katie, gradually swapping it between their mouths as they did so. They gradually found themselves lip locked in a lubricated tongue battle over who got to swallow the cum. They repeatedly exchanged it back and forth, gradually swallowing small amounts as they did and exchanging cute little kisses as their lips were covered in cum.

Ginny put a finger to Katie's chin, pulling her mouth open as she spat the last of the cum into Katie's mouth. Then she grabbed her goblet and made her way down the bed to Katie's cute little toes. Ginny was so excited, Hermione had given Ginny a strong intense love for feet, and she couldn't wait to play with Katie's, they were the cutest little toes.

She took her goblet and dipped all four fingers in, coating them and scooping a large handful out. She smothered it all over Katie's toes as she sat up watching on in delight. Ginny coated them well, making sure there was cum all over her toes, in between them and along the base of her foot. She carefully lifted her leg into the air and scooted forward on her bum as she gently pushed her right foot against Katie's incredibly moist bald slit. She briefly ran her big toe between her smooth lips, slipping a few more in and resting them just inside her opening.

Ginny then directed her attention back to Katie's cum covered foot and began to lap at her arch, drinking in the delicious warm cum. She repeated her tongue bath along her foot, sucking at her heel as she did so. Finally she brought her other hand underneath Katie's foot, holding her arch in her hand and ran her tongue along the tips of Katie's toes. She moved to the littlest toe on the end as Katie spread them apart for her. Ginny took the tiny little toe in her mouth and sucked it dry, next she ran her tongue between the tiny toe and the toe next to it as Katie held them spread wide open for her still.

She made her way along all of Katie's toes one at a time, performing the same sucking and tonguing each time. Finally she came to her cute big toe and shoved it all into her mouth, sucking on it for a while to make sure she got every last morsel of cum.

Ginny placed Katie's foot down between her legs, where a very large wet patch had grown on the bed as her pee continued to splash all over Katie's foot. She felt Katie's toes playing between her stream, flicking around her lips and trying to push her toes underneath her. Ginny quickly realised what she was trying to do and thought to herself how fun it would be to try. She got to her knees and squatted down over Katie's big toe as Katie flexed the others out of the way, leaving the big toe sticking up. Ginny spread her legs as wide as she could and lowered her wet ass hole onto her cute toe. She had trouble getting it in, but she used her hands to spread her cheeks and help guide the toe into her ass hole.

She felt a little shocked once again at the amazing situation, Katie Bell had her big toe inside Ginny's ass. They both smiled at each other as Katie began to wiggle it gently, being careful not to let it pop out. She thrust her foot in her little hole, quickly pushing the big toe back and forth inside her scraping at her inner wall.

Ginny happily grinded away on Katie's toe as her pee splashed down on her foot and leg. She stroked her hand along the top of Katie's foot as it played with her ass hole. Ginny suddenly felt an extra naughty streak rising within her. She hopped off of Katie's big toe and shifted back on the bed as she took the whole thing in her mouth. Katie smiled wider than she had all evening as she watched Ginny suck her dirty toe, Ginny really went to town on it making sure she cleaned it really well for Katie.

When she finally released the cute toe, Katie rushed to her knees and threw her arms around Ginny giving her a huge hug exclaiming her proud and happy she was. The two girls knelt there on the bed in their embrace, clearly both quite tired but intoxicatingly happy. Suddenly their hug became three, a very mucky Luna had stopped eating and wanted to join in the hug. The girls wrapped their arms around each other, each getting a little wetter now with Luna's very wet face bumping up against theirs.

The girls finally released and all sat there together. Ginny stared at Luna's bowl. "Luna! You've eaten at least half, oh my god. You... wow, you are quite something". Luna just smiled at them both, clearly proud of what she had done and had done on many occasions.

"Shall we have a little fun with what's left?", Luna asked. Both Ginny and Katie nodded with huge grins. She grabbed the bowl and got the girls to put their feet together. Luna, Katie and Ginny all sat almost cross-legged and laid their feet on top of each other forming a little pile of cuteness. Luna took the remainder of the bowl and slowly poured the last few pints of cum all over their feet and toes as they all wiggled them in pure excitement as they were covered.

Luna quickly called out across the room, "Girls, we've got a treat for you". Suddenly almost everyone looked up, Padma pulled her tongue out of her sister's ass as they both looked over. Tonks was currently buried in Cho's pussy, while Angelina sat on Cho's face and Hermione was busy with what looked like her entire hand inside Tonks' pussy or ass, it was hard to tell from where they were sitting. They all jumped up and came over to the three of them, where they had spread out side by side, spreading their legs out so they could each come and give the girls feet a tongue bath.

All of the girls smiled when they saw what was waiting for them, they each chose a foot and dived down onto the wet mattress and starting cleaning. Ginny had the extreme pleasure of both of the Patil twins, on one foot each. Ginny smiled as she watched the twins eating Luna's cum from her feet, they were clearly experts at pleasuring toes she thought. She suddenly thought about having a threesome with the twins, how exciting it would be to watch them playing with each other and joining in.

Tonks and Cho were helping Luna, whilst Katie had Hermione and Angelina licking her pretty toes clean. Padma finished before her sister and made a bee-line for Ginny's _still _gushing fountain of pee that was warmly splashing down in front of them. Padma looked up at Ginny as she crawled on her hands and knees towards her smiling happily away. She lay flat on the bed and immediately shoved her face into Ginny's pussy, latching on and downing all the pee she could manage.

Parvati finished shortly after her sister, then having missed out on Ginny's pee decided to take up position behind her sister as she began eating her out. Ginny couldn't quite see what she was eating, but the sight turned her on so intensely that her pee started shooting out even faster.

Suddenly Ginny noticed most of the girls who just came over, had turned to watch her. Ginny looked around at them smiling as Tonks and Hermione started licking and sucking on Ginny's toes, much to her delight. But she noticed Luna was laying down on the bed, with a small pillow under her bum as Angelina, looking huge next to little Luna, was violently finger fucking both her holes at once and Luna had begun squirting all over again. Luna was moving around somewhat on the bed with the force Angelina was going at her with, but Luna's face seemed perfectly calm as she just lay there smiling at Angelina violating her holes.

Katie seemed to have joined Angelina and was burying her tongue in her ass hole. Cho had appeared over Ginny and offered her pussy to her, which she gladly accepted. She'd wanted to have some fun with Cho and now she was. Perfect end to a perfect night. Ginny lay back on the bed as she filled Padma up and had Hermione and Tonks sucking her toes. Cho sat on her face and she dug her tongue straight inside her pussy, while slipping her middle finger into her ass hole.

Ginny was in paradise. She felt Cho's warm flavourful juices coating her tongue as she pushed and rubbed it inside her, her lips wrapped around hers as Cho grinded her face. Ginny slid her other middle finger inside Cho as she pulled and tugged away, thrusting her fingers as fast as she could in Cho's little ass hole. Ginny flicked her tongue around inside Cho, searching out every inch of her pussy she could find. Cho started oozing small amounts of cum into Ginny's mouth, forcing her to keep pulling her tongue away and swallowing.

She kept up all her efforts, widening Cho's ass hole as she went, thrusting her tongue inside her and tending to her cute little clit. She began to moan quietly, whimpering away with her cute scottish accent making it sound even sweeter. Cho released a squirt of cum onto Ginny's tongue as she started climaxing in her mouth. Ginny removed her tongue and latched on, taking each powerful squirt as it came. Hitting the back of her throat, she swallowed fast and enjoyed every mouthful that came.

Cho started to slow, as Ginny held onto the cum that now came out of her. Cho pulled herself away as Ginny's fingers slid out of her ass hole. She scooted her pretty pussy down towards Ginny's laying on top of her, giving Padma a beautiful thing to look at as she continually swallowed Ginny's pee. Cho's spread legs revealing her wet pussy and expanded ass hole in front of her face.

Ginny held out her tongue, on it was a small amount of Cho's cum which she immediately took as she wrapped her lips around it, sucking every drop off. Ginny and Cho lay there for a moment making out, sharing saliva and the remnants of Cho's juices as Cho occasionally licked at Ginny's face, lapping up any bits that missed her mouth.

Ginny suddenly felt her left foot get a little colder, as Tonks' warm mouth and tongue was no longer sucking and licking away at them. "Sadly girls it's time to go, we all need to get some sleep", said Tonks sounding very disappointed.

Cho kissed Ginny one last time and climbed off as Hermione also stopped her warm tongue play on Ginny's other toes. Padma reluctantly pulled her face out of Ginny's still gushing hole, but not before taking a goblet full of the sweet pee.

Hermione looked at Ginny seeing her stream gushing out hitting the bed, "Gin, does that feel like it's about to stop any time soon?"

"It doesn't feel any different than when we first started, I don't think it's gonna stop before we have to go", said Ginny.

"Ok you better sleep in our room Gin, no one there is going to mind you peeing over everything", Hermione knelt down in front of Ginny's stream and a large pack of adult sized diapers appeared next to her.

"What are those? Have I got to wear a diaper?", Ginny exclaimed. Hermione quirked her lips and nodded. "Cool!", said Ginny laughing at the thought of wearing a diaper at fifteen.

"Ok lay back, close your eyes and relax. If you feel like you can do anything to slow your stream then try. When I say 'Now', lift your bum so I can slide the diaper underneath you". Ginny nodded and rested her head on the wet bed. She tried to relax and think of nothing relating to peeing, sex or squirting. But it was hard given everything she'd experienced tonight to think of anything but those things. She couldn't imagine herself ever being able to concentrate in lessons again!

Hermione opened the pack of diapers and pulled one out. She opened it up and pulled out the flaps. "Ok get ready Ginny... Now". Ginny shot her bum in the air, raising her pussy at the same time and squirting Hermione in the face with her stream. She tilted her head to one side, trying to see what she was doing as she slid the diaper underneath Ginny. "Ok, down again".

Ginny lowered herself back down and Hermione quickly pulled the bottom part of the diaper up over her slit, for the first time tonight she'd stopped spraying everywhere. Hermione held her knee on the diaper to stop it flopping back down with the force of Ginny's stream and quickly pulled the sides in and taped them on tightly.

"There, all done. We better go quickly, that probably won't last very long if you keep peeing!", said Hermione. "Katie, do you wanna help me back with Ginny? I'll use the cloak and scout ahead, can you carry her pyjamas?".

"Yea that would be great, I'll go grab them", said Katie, sprinting off to the lone chest which only seemed to have Ginny's pyjamas in.

"We all hope you had a lot of fun Ginny, see you next Monday?", asked Tonks.

"I'll be here every week for the next fifty years!", Ginny exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

Tonks wrapped her arms around Ginny one last time and kissed her on the cheek, smiling as she pulled away. "Bye girls!", Tonks said, waving and hugging them on the way out.

Hermione, Ginny and Katie all got together by the door and said their goodbyes. Hermione grabbed the cloak and they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny & Katie held back while Hermione hid under the cloak, looking round corners and through door ways making sure the coast was clear. Ginny had no idea what the time was but it must have been four or five o'clock at least.

The girls quietly made their way through the cold dark corridors, leaving small wet foot prints here and there, with a few drips escaping from Ginny's sodden diaper. They came to the portrait hole without any interruptions and quietly made their way through and upstairs to Hermione's dorm room.

Hermione let the girls in and closed the bedroom door behind them, placing the pack of diapers beside her bed.

"How much fun was that Gin?", Katie asked. "I've never had more fun in my life, at least not until next Monday! I wish we could do that every night, why is it only once a week?", Ginny asked laughing.

"Well, being in Gryffindor has it's benefits", Hermione started, "because everyone in this room is part of the group, we can do whatever we want in here at night, just as long as we keep the door shut and don't make much noise".

Ginny stared at Hermione with a look of wonder on her face, "Amazing, do you play every night?".

"Most nights, something happens. Unless we're all incredibly busy with studying, at the very least we all sleep naked in here and sometimes with each other. You can always come mess around, or if you just want to be naked for a while that's fine too", said Hermione. "Katie spends a lot of time in here, because no one else is involved in her dorm. She often comes here in the evenings and sleeps with me".

"This is all too amazing", Ginny flung her naked body at Hermione & Katie, wrapping her arms around them. All three of them were still very messy, they'd all had god only knows how much pee and cum all over them and in their hair. They all reeked but they couldn't be happier.

"Gin, hop on Hermione's bed and we'll take your diaper off. It won't do you any good and you might get sore, you can already see it's hanging down really low and clearly full up. Ginny hadn't even noticed that the pee was spilling out of her diaper now, running down her legs and feet, soaking into the carpet.

Hermione pulled the covers back and Ginny hopped on wearing nothing but an extremely laden diaper, brimming with warm pee. Katie undid the straps and pulled the diaper off, soaking the bed in the process with the wet diaper and Ginny's stream still flowing strong.

"Don't worry about the bed, there's an easy spell we can clear it all up with", said Hermione as she pulled the already rather wet duvet over her. Katie and I can sleep in Parvati's bed, she can share with Lavender.

Just as Hermione finished the other girls came bursting through the door. Parvati had brought her sister with Fay and Lavender close behind. "Parvati, do you mind if Katie and I have your bed as Ginny is in mine? She's still peeing".

"That's fine, I'll share with Padma if Fay is ok sharing with Lavender?". All girls were nodding in agreement and they all jumped into bed, already naked and rather messy.

Ginny looked over and saw the twins weren't stopping. Padma still had the goblet of pee that she had collected from Ginny and she was pouring it all over her sister, head to toe as her tongue traced the gentle trickle as it rolled over her.

Hermione had got into bed with Katie, only they were topping and tailing, both with the others toes in their mouths, sucking quietly on them as it looked like they were going to sleep. Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, she'd never felt so happy and contented, she thought she'd never get to sleep, she was far too excited. But a few seconds passed, she heard a few laps, licks and sucks from the twins and she was out cold.

A few hours passed and Ginny was awoken by her new favourite sight. Katie was standing over her, still completely naked as she gently woke Ginny up, passing her a small glass of some strange liquid.

"Here drink this, it will make you feel a lot better, wake you right up. Tonks supplies it to us, no idea what she puts in it but it always does the trick when we've had a late night", Katie sat on the entirely soaked through bed, as Ginny sat up and downed the drink Katie had given her. It didn't taste great, but Ginny suddenly felt like she'd had a full nights sleep and everything was right again.

Ginny had kicked the duvet off her in the night, she sat there on the bed completely naked, wide eyed and feeling rather sticky and smelly. She looked down suddenly remembering her unyielding bladder from just a few hours earlier. To her relief, it had finally stopped.

"I think it only stopped about half an hour ago", said Katie looking at her bald, soaked and slightly sticky slit. "You're lucky, it has been known to last longer. I'd still wear one of these today". Katie grabbed a diaper from the pack next to Hermione's bed. "You might find the odd drop squirting out of you. If you need to go you might not have much time to get there, it can weaken the bladder straight after a huge session like that, so just wear this today and pee into it if you need to go. Easier than putting it back on yourself".

Ginny nodded and smiled at Katie. She laid back on the bed, pulling her legs in tight to her and spreading them out wide. Ginny's left leg dangled next to Katie, her toes hanging just in front of Katie's nose where she sat on the bed. She hinted to Katie to put her diaper on for her. "Don't you want to shower first Gin?", asked Katie.

"Oh yea, damn. I wouldn't but I probably smell quite bad huh?", said Ginny.

"Not to me, you smell delightful", Katie said with a cheeky smile, winking at Ginny. Katie flicked her tongue along the bottom of Ginny's toes and jumped on the bed, kneeling down between Ginny's wide stretched out legs and latched onto Ginny's messy wet pussy.

Ginny's eyes rolled back into her head as she jerked slightly, feeling one of Katie's fingers immediately finding her ass hole and entering it with depth and force, but she quickly relaxed again and enjoyed everything just as much as she had done a few hours earlier.

Hermione walked through the door in nothing but her wet dressing gown, she'd just got out of the shower and walked in seeing Ginny and Katie already at it on her very wet bed. She smiled and said, "Good Morning", with a menacing little grin that showed her happiness at what she was seeing.

Katie's free hand shot her a very brief wave as she continued eating Ginny, whilst Ginny didn't even seem to register that someone else had come into the room, she just dug her toes into the bed and held on while Katie worked her tongue and fingers all around her holes.

Hermione towelled herself off and got ready for the day, seeing that Ginny and Katie had no intention of making their first class, if they had one. She grabbed her books and things, made her way to the foot of the bed and ran her tongue teasingly along the breadth of Katie's pussy and ass hole in one long lick and said, "See you later", smiling as she walked out the door locking it behind her.

No one saw Ginny or Katie until lunch time. They both arrived half way through lunch sitting a few seats apart and saying nothing as they both sat down, clean and dressed for the first time in a while.

Ginny quickly got stuck into her lunch, clearly starving having eaten nothing but pussy, toes and cum for the last twelve or thirteen hours. She sat there quietly eating when she glanced over towards the Ravenclaw table. She saw Luna staring back at her, not blinking, those cute grey eyes fixed on her. Ginny smiled back, as did Luna and they both went back to their lunch.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading my first, rather long story (I think!?). I really hope you enjoyed what you read and would love to hear about what you enjoyed, your favourite parts and if there were any parts you didn't like, for any reason whether it be personal preference or my bad writing! If you are seeing me commit terrible atrocities towards the English language, grammar or anything else, especially Harry Potter related... I would love for you to point it out!

I'm already working on my next story, it will be quite a bit shorter but that certainly won't always be the case. There are a lot more plans in the works for many many more stories. If you read through all four chapters, you probably would've seen I have quite big plans for a Christmas party over the holiday break (at Hogwarts), although I don't know if I'll get it done in time for actual Christmas. But if I do, what a great present to all my fans, assuming I have a few by then ;)

As a final treat, I've attached a list of spells as an appendix to this story. Each spell lists it's creator, etymology of the spell and a brief description/explanation of it. Some you may have already seen me using in this story, some you won't have. I plan on extending this greatly over my time writing Harry Potter fan fiction, and would love for you to contribute as well.

If anyone has any ideas for spells, no matter how detailed those ideas are, I would love to hear about them. I'm happy to work through all the details with or without you, and to credit you in the creation of the spell, alongside it's fictional witch or wizard creator in the HP world. Please get in touch via pm if you'd like to talk about spells, my fan fics/plans or anything else relating to Harry Potter. I'd love to chat with anyone who enjoys my work, male or female!

Thanks again xxx

P.S. Please review! :)


	5. Spell Tome: In Magica de Sexualem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! The spells are of my own creation and any similarities between others would be coincidental.

**Warning****: **I will be primarily writing smut based story lines, if this isn't your sort of thing then please don't read. You won't enjoy it :)

**Feel free to use them:** If anyone would like to use any of these spells in their own stories, I would be happy to let you do so. All I would like is for you to let me know, so I can read your story and for you to give me a brief credit somewhere in the story notes.

**Have one you'd like to add?:** If you can think of a spell you'd like to share, I'd love to discuss it with you further. I'm happy to help or solely come up with any details you don't want to do, I love working out the names of the spells with original latin words. I would love to include it in this reference, and happy to credit you of course.

* * *

**_Pedimas  
_**Pedum (feet) created by Luna Lovegood

The person becomes incredibly stimulated and aroused when the persons feet/toes are licked, sucked and played with.

Luna once cast it on herself and had girls sucking toes on both her feet and her pussy. The sensation was so intense that she experienced multiple concurrent orgasms and passed out.

* * *

**_Exsilio [Maxima]_**  
Exsilio_ (squirt), created by Luna Lovegood's Mother_

The person whom the spell is cast on, orgasms and squirts like a fire hydrant. Also works on men.

Luna's mother created this along with many other spells. She was a big experimenter when it came to creating spells, which unfortunately turned out to be her downfall.

Luna found the Exsilio spell in her mothers spell book after she died, along with a number of other sexual spells. Luna practiced them all frequently and became quite adept in casting them.

This spells intensity can be greatly increased with the Maxima modifier. This can have undesired effects due to the intensity of the orgasms that come with it. Witches have been known to pass out from it and simply lay there gushing. Sometimes the effect can last for days when modified, requiring the witch to simply wait it out until it subsides.

If it happens to you, have some fun and have a bath with it!

* * *

_**Veste-Feram**__  
Transferam (remove), Vestes (clothes), created by Nymphadora Tonks_

The person whom the spell is cast on, floats off the ground a few feet, their clothes are then removed by magic as they float in the air almost entirely paralysed.

Nymphadora created this spell to speed up the start of each session and to have a little fun with new members. Any girls who come to the start of a session all line up and she quickly remove their clothes.

* * *

_**Pilos-Feram  
**__Transferam (remove), Pilos (hair), created by Nymphadora Tonks_

The person whom the spell is cast on, loses hair in whatever region it is cast. Great for the removal of any unwanted hair around the vagina, ass or anywhere else for that matter! Also works on men.

A fantastic time saving spell created by Nymphadora Tonks. Nobody likes getting a mouthful of hair and razors can cut! This cleanly removes and destroys all hair leaving behind a surface smoother than you can possibly imagine.

* * *

_**Urina-Exiret**__  
Urinam (Urine), Exiret (gush), created by Luna Lovegood_

When cast, the target gains the ability to urinate on command, producing the sweetest and warmest pee you can imagine that never goes cold. Also works on men.

No one wonders where she got the name Loony Lovegood when they read about this spell, Luna Lovegood is into some extreme sexual fetishes, pee being one of them. Luna loved pee so much that she created a spell to make a person pee on command. She hated always having to wait or drinking excessive amounts of water. Luna apparently loves it so much that she often lays in a bath, casts the spell on herself and bathes in it.

Since creating this spell, Luna claims to drink almost entirely urine and her own cum, mostly her own.

* * *

**_Volvia_**** [Maxima]  
**_Volvebatur (vibrate), created by Katie Bell_

When cast, the caster's wand will vibrate whenever it is inserted into the vagina or anus. It will automatically tune to whatever speed the user desires.

This was the first of many spells created by Katie Bell, a very adept witch, she managed to create this in her third year at Hogwarts without any help.

When the caster applies the Maxima modifier, the wand vibrates continuously at it's highest setting (and then some) when inserted. The sensations it creates can be so intense sometimes the witch passes out from repeated constant orgasms.

* * *

_**Veste-Diapho**__  
Diaphanum (transparent), Vestes (clothes), created by Lily Potter_

When cast, the caster can immediately see through all items of clothes from bras, underwear and even socks, of anyone they look at.

Lily Potter, a previous leader of the group created this spell shortly after she was initiated into the group, Lily had one of the highest sex drives our group has ever seen, she was often referred to as Lil-Nymph by her incredibly close lovers.

* * *

**_Gallus-Crescero_**** [Maxima]****_  
_**_Gallus (cock), Crescere (grow), created by Lily Potter_

When cast, the target grows a cock just above her slit, lengths vary around 6-9 inches. Modifying the spell with the maxima modifier causes the cock to grow to around 12-14 inches and considerably thicker.

Lily created this spell, at first so she could have all the fun guys have, the cocks functioned just as a mans, it got soft and hard. Girls can use it as an alternative easier method to orgasm, cum was always produced in copious amounts and pee would come out simultaneously through the penis and vagina. Interestingly the girls who used it also had cum gushing from both their cock and pussy when experiencing most orgasms.

* * *

**Periodum-Subsisto  
**_Periodum (period), Subsisto (stop), created by Nymphadora Tonks_

When cast, the target's period stops and doesn't return for the month. All blood that needs to be removed simply disappears and all side effects of the period rarely present themselves.

Tonks created this spell after becoming increasingly frustrated when at least 1 girl a week was on their period which made them less accessible to most other members.


End file.
